Room Editing
Room editing is the most fundamental and basic aspect of SMAUG building. The four primary commands used in editing rooms are: 1. REDIT- This tool edits the room. 2. RSTAT- This tool displays the current room's information. 3. RPEDIT- This tool edit the room's programs. Programs will be covered in later chapters. 4. RPSTAT- This tool displays the current room's programs, if any. Programs will be covered in later chapters. Lets start out with REDIT. We are in a room that we want to edit, and we decide to start by setting the room name: redit name A hotel room. If we look after entering the command we can see the change immediately. Next we change the room description: redit desc. This puts us into a writing buffer that we can clear out and replace with new text, or edit on a line-by-line basis. Having concluded this with that, we move on to flags. For a complete list of the REDIT commands, see appendix 2-A. Room flags can do a lot of things if used correctly. Typing redit flags will let you see the flags currently in place on LOTJ. These are toggled, meaning if you input redit flags indoors and want to take OFF the flag, you type redit flags indoors again. You can also toggle multiple flags at once, like redit flags indoors lit. See appendix 2-B for a complete list of room flags. Each flag has its own use, and combinations can be used to generate powerful results. If you don’t understand a flag, feel free to experiment with it, ask a more experienced staff member for guidance. They should be able to help you or direct you to someone who can. Another attribute of a room is SECTOR. Sectors are largely unused, but they do offer terrain bonuses in things such as SCAN. A few, however, have common applications, and those will be explained below. * Water_swim (6) – Underwater but you can swim through it * Water_noswim (7) – same as above with obvious exception * Underwater (8) – Known as the DROWNING sector * Oceanfloor (12) – Another water sector type The above four sector types pertain to drowning players and the vehicle type that goes underwater * Air (9) – Off the ground. Used mainly for speeders that fly through the air but can also be used in situations where someone would fly through on a jetpack The rest of the sector types are mostly fluff. Hopefully this will be improved upon in the future, or the system will be redone. When setting exit attributes you can refer to an exit by its number. To find the number, use RSTAT and then, for example, redit exflags #2 isdoor. You may be wondering what the point of doing that is? Well, aside from the cardinal directions you can use another exit direction, ?. Eg redit exit +? 100 would make an exit somewhere to room 100. Now you can add another exit in the same direction like this: redit exit +? 101, which would make ANOTHER exit leading somewhere to room 101. Each direction is assigned a numerical value. These play an important role in programs, which will be covered later Direction Value Shortcut North 0 N East 1 E South 2 S West 3 W Up 4 U Down 5 D Northeast 6 NE Northwest 7 NW Southeast 8 SE Southwest 9 SW Somewhere 10 ? Next you set the EXNAME (redit exname ) and when used in combination with the AUTO exit flag, allows players to travel through the exit by using the nexly-given exit name. These exits can be powerful tools, especially when combined with CAN_CLIMB, CAN_LOOK and other exit flags. Experiment to find the best fit. Be sure to try this out and look at RSTAT so that you understand how to add multiple exits in the same direction, as it can change the outlook of an area. That sums up the basics of editing a room. Experiment with some of those flags/features and you can render incredible results. Editing an object is a little different. Objects are a bit more complex in that there are two main types of object data. Category: Builder Guide